


Hi, I'm Matt, From Finance

by GayForMattBragg



Series: Matt, from finance [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Matt has like a boring office job but not really, Slow Burn, Somehow, it's not heavy om boring office job talk, just at the beginning, this is kind of a fahc/ boring office au hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForMattBragg/pseuds/GayForMattBragg
Summary: "When Matt is seventeen he gets hired by a law firm. He applied to it because he really needed a job out of high school, but never expected to get hired. He just applied to everything he could find, whether he was qualified or not."Matt Bragg, born and raised in Liberty City, somehow finds his way into working for Geoff Ramsey, leader of the Fake AH Crew, doing their finances. This somehow gets him to Los Santos, where he meets Jeremy Dooley, literal sunshine, also y'know a murderer.  Matt doesn't really get his life."Matt really likes his 17 year old self for applying to that vacancy he totally did not qualify for. He’d have no idea where he would be if he hadn’t."





	Hi, I'm Matt, From Finance

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this today, in like almost one sitting (save for dinner) and i am amazed.  
> Also, this is kind of me projecting to make my job more interesting. (I do not work for a crime syndicate)

When Matt is seventeen he gets hired by a law firm. He applied to it because he really needed a job out of high school, but never expected to get hired. He just applied to everything he could find, whether he was qualified or not. So getting hired was definitely a surprise. Even more surprising was that he was put to work in the finance department. However, Matt didn’t ask questions, he was happy enough to have a job. Even if most of his co workers left relatively quickly, he didn’t really care.

It wasn’t that Matt was an oblivious guy, he just grew up in Liberty City and got used to the fact that most jobs around town were at least a little shady. So when the law firm disbanded after two years on accounts of fraud, he shrugged and went to update his resume. What he hadn’t expected was that he received a call the next day, with a job offer. His previous boss had apparently praised Matt for his attitude and skills, even if they had never spoken. Money was always an issue so Matt took the job.

That is how Matt started working for Ramsey, at 19 years old. He got his own desk in an office with two others, an upgrade compared to the cubicles at the law firm. The job is the same, the circumstances are the same, only it isn’t a law firm. Matt vaguely knows what Ramsey has been doing in Liberty City, but once again he doesn’t really care. He’s just paying someone else’s bills with someone else's money.

He never thinks about taking some of the money, even if the transactions sometimes total in the millions. One, he was raised pretty alright, and he doesn’t steal from work -minus the candy bars taken from a grocery store at age 14. Two, he has a good enough idea of what Ramsey and his people do to know that if he took a significant amount of money he’d turn up dead. Three, he earns a pretty good salary and he doesn’t really need the extra money.

Still, his friends are confused why he’d keep the job, with the danger of losing it if Ramsey and his people were jailed. When they ask him, he just shrugs, the last time it happened he got offered a job the _day after_ , and he has a vague feeling the same could happen again. His friends don’t understand, most of them are from other cities, this is how Liberty City _works._

When he’s about 23 the bossman himself walks up to his desk, late at night, when everyone else is gone. He’s been working there for at least 4 years and has seen Ramsey in passing, but never spoken to him. Until now. “Bragg, right?”  
Matt nods. “Uhm, yeah... Sir”  
“Geoff. You’ve been working here for what now? 4 years?”  
Matt nods again. He has no idea where this is going. “Yes, sir- Geoff.”  
“And yet you’ve had no questions about the transactions and such?”  
“Not really?”  
“You know what we do right? We’re criminals.”  
Matt nods. “Not that hard to figure out. Though now I can’t pretend that I didn't know, because you never told me.” He really needs to keep his mouth shut sometimes.  
Ramsey- Geoff laughs. “You have a point, kid,” He pauses. “You’re good. Come in late tomorrow.”  
And with that the man leaves.

Matt does come in late, and when he does he finds the building surrounded by policemen. So Geoff’s operations had been found out. If he’d been in time he’d been brought in for questioning, probably, and that could’ve resulted in a probable jail sentence for obstruction of the law. Geoff warned him, he realised that. So, he goes home, tries not to interact with the news, and psyches himself up for the next job hunt, again.

He gets a phonecall the same day. It’s Geoff. “So Bragg, how do you feel about moving?”  
Matt’s dumbstruck. “Uhh- What?”  
“How do you feel about moving? To Los Santos.”  
“Uhh-”  
“Kid. We’re resettling, the cops are getting harder here and Los Santos is the next stop. We’d hate to lose someone like you, and while some bases of operation will be staying, yours is too valuable to keep here.”  
It’s a fair point. “I’ll need to think about it.”  
“We’ll be providing housing, and cover the costs of moving cross-country, you just need to say yes.”  
Matt accepts the offer.

When he tells his friends they are confused. Why would he be moving to Los Santos. Life just got better in Liberty City, and now he wants to move to _that_ shithole. Matt doesn’t mind, he tells them he will visit and tell stories. It’s not like they know that Geoff Ramsey personally offered him this position, and if they did, they’d probably call the cops on him. He doesn’t want that.

His work friend Jon is more understanding. Jon also works for Geoff, but his department will stay in Liberty City. He’s way less involved with criminal actions, whereas Matt is kind of running the money laundering, if he thinks about it. Also, bribes. It’s pretty clear why Geoff wants him to move to Los Santos.

Jon and some other coworkers throw Matt a goodbye party, the night before he has to fly. He’s still pretty drunk when he boards the plane to Los Santos, but it’ll be some time before he’ll see them again, if ever. He may have lied to his friends, but he’s sure it’ll be fine. They may find out who exactly he works for anyway, and cut contact. He’s known most of them since high school, but that doesn’t mean they wouldn’t abandon him if it was in their benefit. He knows them.

His gig in Los Santos is a little different than Liberty City. For starters, he works from home. A home provided to him by Ramsey and his crew, the Fake AH Crew. It’s under Matt’s name, and by all legal means he owns it and it has been paid for by his money. In reality, of course, Geoff paid for it, but no-one needs to know. He’s been instructed to never have anyone over spontaneously, and it he does have someone over to notify the crew. Mainly because his house is also used as one of the backup safe houses. Matt doesn’t mind, it’s not like his friends or family would fly cross-country to meet him spontaneously anyways.

He also works alone. No more offices with 2 others. No more complaining about any small things. It’s quiet. Matt thinks it’s nice. He still has to call someone to check all the transactions with him, because _could you imagine sending the wrong person a bribe_. He usually calls Jon for that, Geoff thinks it’s fine, and that way Matt can still speak to his friend on most days.

Over the weekend he has less to do. While the crew does do heists, he’s not expected to do anything. Money shit happens during the week. Matt uses his free weekends mainly to play video games, but, on Geoff’s insistence, also takes time to learn how to handle a gun. His house is a safe house after all. Not that they ever use it.

He hears about the crew in passing, mainly. Sometimes he turns on the tv, and catches a glimpse of them on the news. He doesn’t really care. He knows about most of them. Geoff, of course, is the boss. His second in command is _Beardo_ , Matt has met her once, when Geoff came over to his house. He also knows of the golden boy, Gavin Free. Free is such a presence in Los Santos that everyone knows of him. There's also the _Vagabond_ , the creepy guy in the skull mask, and _Mogar_ , the explosive Jersey guy. The snipers never really get to the news but he’s heard of _BrownMan_ and _Zed Direction_. Matt always does a double take at the ridiculous codenames, and thanks the gods he’s not a frontline criminal with an obscure codename.

Matt doesn't really notice when BrownMan leaves. He hears of it. The news talks about how the Fake AH Crew looks disoriented without their usual sniper, and Geoff comes to his house swears, complains about 'Ray’ leaving, and gives Matt a transaction that should be carried out monthly. The name of the recipient is noted as TAFKAR. Matt rolls his eyes at the Prince reference and takes it up into his routine. Geoff sometimes texts him messages to attach to the transaction, signed by different crew members. Eventually, he figures they found a new guy to snipe for them. The messages never stop though.

It’s about two years after he’s moved when Matt hears someone stumbling through his front door. Not missing a beat he turns around in his computer chair and points his gun at the intruder. The guy looks like an abomination, like he’s a small child who picked his own clothes. The purple and orange color-scheme hurts Matt's eyes. The guy raises his hands. “Geoff did say to expect someone here,” the man mutters.  
Matt lowers the gun. "So you're one of Geoff's men.”  
The guy nods. “Stuff went south, this was the closest place.”  
Matt shrugs. “Shower's upstairs. Guest room is the last door in the hallway. There should be spare clothes there.”  
“My size?”  
“Ask Geoff, he picked them.” Matt turns back to his computer.

When the guy comes down again, Matt's almost at the end of his work. The guy looks over his shoulder and then shrugs. "Mind if i use your kitchen?”  
“Nah. Make yourself at home. You're allowed to use the consoles and TV and stuff, I don't care.”  
“So…” The guy draws out. “What do you do?”  
“Finances.”  
"We have those?”  
Matt laughs. “Yes of course. I pay off cops for instance. Also, I run most of your money laundering, money wise.”  
“Damn.” The guy wanders off. “I'm making tea, you want some?”  
"Yeah.”

Matt's not really used to having other people in his space, so he almost forgets about the guy while he's in the kitchen. That's until the kettle starts making the ungodly noise that means the water's cooking. The guy walks back holding two cups of tea and a bottle of whiskey. “I'll pay this back, I just really need it right now.”  
“Yeah,” Matt says absentmindedly. "Do whatever.”  
"So, you seem awfully calm while having a known criminal in your home..”  
“I've worked for Geoff for 6 years now, you get used to it.”  
“Damn, that's longer than…”  
“Everyone but Beardo, and a few more background people, yeah.”  
“And you just… don't care?”  
“I grew up in Liberty City, what do you expect?”  
“Fair point.” He's silent for a moment. “So, you ever kill a man?”  
Matt turns around, and looks at the guy quizzically. “What?”  
“Look, I'm not really that good at small talk.”  
“I've noticed. Just wait a minute, I'm almost done.”  
The guy smiles. “I can do that.”  
When the last transaction is made, Matt plops down on the couch next to him. “So, do you want to play something?”  
The guy smiles again and nods. Matt can get used to this.

The next person to show up at Matt's house is Geoff, with news that he's taking a break for some time. Not really a break, mainly a break from his leadership functions. He needs time to focus on himself, and some other stuff. Matt gets it. Geoff briefs him on the new boss by dropping a file on Matt's desk. "His name is Trevor Collins. He knows what you do and stuff. Nothing will change for you probably,” He sighs. “Just, read up on him. He might show up sometimes.”

The ridiculous guy shows up some more after that. This time he brings his own whiskey, because 'that shit isn’t cheap’. He sometimes helps Matt with checking the transactions, which means Jon can focus on his own job, in Liberty City. It's pretty fun to hang with the guy. However, Matt still doesn't know his name. He figures it's not really _safe_ house routine to ask for identities. Still, it feels like they're becoming friends, and that also makes his position of not knowing the other's name very awkward.

It's about two months after the first visit when Matt hears rummaging at his front door again. “If you keep coming here you might bring this place to police attention, dude,” he yells.  
"Huh, what?” a different voice asks.  
Matt swings around, gun in hand. It's Trevor Collins, his new boss. “Sorry. I thought you were someone else.”  
“This actually gets used as a safe house?”  
“Yeah. One of the guys comes here sometimes.”  
"Who?”  
“Dressed ridiculously? Purple and orange color-scheme?”  
“Ohh that's J- _Rimmy Tim_ .”  
Matt bursts out laughing. “What is it with you guys and awful names, seriously?”  
Trevor chuckles and shrugs. “So, you know who I am, right?”  
“Trevor Collins, or _Zed Direction_ , whatever pleases you. My new boss.”  
Trevor nods. “Trevor is fine. I'm just coming to look at your set-up. You're one of the people who has been with the Fakes the longest.”  
Matt shrugs. “Could be. It's about 6 years, yeah.”  
Trevor sits on the side of his desk. “Yeah.” Pause. ”Actually, I have no idea what to say. Geoff trusts you, and he probably has good reason to, seeing as you haven't ratted us out.”  
Matt shrugs. “What'd be the benefit? You guys sort of own this house, and a crime syndicate.”  
Trevor snickers. “Fair point. So, uhh yeah, continue with your shit.”  
Matt nods. "Yeah, will do.”  
“Also if J- _Rimmy Tim_ bothers you too much, I can tell him off.”  
“Nah, as long as he doesn't bring the cops. It's fine.”  
Trevor leaves. Matt decides he likes the new boss.

The next time _Rimmy Tim_ -jesus what a name- comes, is actually the next day. He's completely soaked in blood and only greets Matt before going to shower and change. Matt's glad he has vinyl flooring, and cleans up the blood, _Tim_ leaves behind. The guy comes downstairs just a short time after that, and looks at Matt’s computer, while Matt is in the kitchen. “So… Why are there taxes on the screen? Do we pay taxes?”  
“Well, if you want your money laundering operations to stay under the radar, yes. They should follow the laws then, well, except for the origin of the money.”  
_Tim_ nods. “You have a point. I just never think about this shit.”  
“Fair enough, I never think about robbing banks, or whatever you guys do.”  
_Tim_ laughs. “Not even once?”  
“I did grow up in Liberty City, but we've all shoplifted before.”  
He shrugs. “That's how it all starts out.”  
“Not with me."  
“You launder money.”  
“Touché.”  
“So… Halo?”  
Matt nods and sits on the couch, next to _Rimmy Tim_.

So Matt always carries his gun, it's a part of working for the Fakes, there's always a threat, even if no-one knows you work for them. Matt returns from grocery shopping when he finds his front door forced open. He sighs and calls Trevor for backup. It's not as if any burglar would find anything in his house, the Fakes finances are behind several securities, but it's still a bad thing when a safe house gets robbed. Matt walks in to find a guy going through several folders filled with fake info to put people on the wrong foot. The guy doesn't notice Matt entering, which gives Matt plenty of time to aim his gun. “What do you think you're doing?”  
"Fuck.” The guy swears. “This is not what you think it is."  
"That phrase never works. Get the fuck out of my house.”  
The guy stands up, and Matt cocks his gun. “So it _is_ your house. You're a Fake.”  
“Get the fuck out.”  
“You work for the Fakes. I can prove-”  
Matt shoots. It hits the guy in the chest, and he falls down. He swats the guy for ID, and the _idiot_ actually has it on him. He puts it aside for Trevor to trace, and destroy whatever evidence the guy has.

Of course his backup consist of only _Rimmy Tim_ . Matt has already bagged the guy's body in a bin bag, and is cleaning the blood off of his floor when _Tim_ enters. “So.. What happened?”  
Matt looks up at him. “A guy broke into my house. Claimed he had evidence I was working for you guys. He was looking through decoy files. He's in the bag _there_ -” Matt points to the bag. "And his ID is on my desk. Nothing else worthwhile on him.”  
_Tim_ nods and looks in the bag. “Nice shot.”  
"Thanks, I try."  
He picks up the ID. “I'll get this to Kdin, she'll have the guy in a few hours.”  
Matt nods. “Thanks, dude."  
“So, why did you call for backup? You clearly had this guy handled.”  
“I didn't know if there were more. Also, for cleanup. You can get to my wall."  
_Tim_ laughs. “No problem, dude. Actually, you have a name right?”  
Matt laughs. “Of course I do, _Rimmy Tim._ ”  
“Oh jesus, you know my alias?”  
“Thank Trevor. It's ridiculous by the way.”  
“That's the intended purpose. But, uhh- Hi, I'm Jeremy.”  
Matt laughs. “Hi, Jeremy, I'm Matt. Thanks for asking my name after crashing at my house multiple times.”  
Jeremy laughs. “Yeah.”

Later that day Matt receives a text from an unknown number. _'Hey Matt, wanna help scoop the guys place out?’_  
' _Sure._ ’ He saves the contact as Jeremy.  
Jeremy himself shows up a mere few minutes later. “I figured you'd know what to look for. Seeing as the intel is about you.”  
Matt nods, and gets into Jeremy's car. He hasn't been around Los Santos a lot, only going out to get groceries, and to train at the nearest _Ammunation_ with a gun range. The intruder lived on the opposite side of the city, and they have to take the highway to get there. Matt marvels at how these guys get anywhere because Jeremy's driving is atrocious. They crash into several cars, and actually send one flying. Jeremy laughs at that. Matt can't help but promise himself to never get into a car with one of the Fakes ever again, well, except maybe _Beardo,_ she can actually drive. He's seen on the news.  
They find some intel at the guys house, some straws about the Fakes having a finance guy, but no leads that directly incriminate Matt. Jeremy still torches the entire house.

Jeremy shows up even more after that. It's not just restricted to after heists anymore, they hang out more, just as friends, not coworkers. Matt likes it. Jeremy is one of his only friends in Los Santos. Sure, he still calls Jon almost every day, but his other Liberty City friends don't actually pick up most of the time. He doesn't mind, they have probably figured what he does for work.

Jeremy usually leaves a few hours after heists, to go celebrate by blowing shit up with the other Fakes, but this time the police response is unusually bad. Probably because they actually caught _Mogar_. So Jeremy changes into pyjamas and drops himself on Matt's couch, which Matt is also on. His feet almost hit Matt in the face, but they land in his lap. “So, Netflix?”  
"Sure dude, pick something.”  
Jeremy picks an obscure series. “I've never seen this before.”  
“You've never seen most things.”    
Jeremy laughs “ Yeah, that’s true. You haven’t seen this either so..”  
“I don’t even want to see this!”  
“Well, tough luck. I have the remote.”  
“You’re in my house.”  
“Technically this house is the Fakes’. It’s our house.”  
“Legally it’s mine.”  
“ _Details,_ Matt, _details._ ”

The next morning Trevor texts Matt. _‘Is the Rimmy Timster at yours?’_  
_'Yeah. I’ll wake him up and send him your way.’_  
_‘Don’t have to, I was just making sure. As long as he’s in be4 the evening.’_  
Matt makes coffee, and starts toasting his bread. Jeremy comes downstairs and steals the finished toast. “Hey-” Matt fake yells. “You’re the guest here.”  
“Yeah, guests first, never learned any manners, Matt?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Trevor texted by the way, he wants you in before tonight.”  
Jeremy nods. “You have to do your boring job anyway.”  
“At least my job probably won’t get me killed.”  
“It probably will.”  
“Yeah. I know. Yours is way more dangerous though.”  
“Danger is fun. I’m going to take you with us sometimes.”  
“I’m not heisting, Jerem.”  
“Oh no, not heisting, just fucking around. Gavin will probably like you.”  
Matt shrugs. “Plan it in a weekend. I have work on weekdays.”  
“Boring 9-to-5 Matt.”  
“Fuck you.” 

Jeremy stays over more often. Matt never minds, he likes having Jeremy around. What he does mind though is fully armored Fakes showing up at his home, holding him at gunpoint. It’s the _Vagabond_ , and Matt returns the gesture by pulling out his own gun. The masked man grunts. “I wouldn’t shoot me if I were you. You have neighbours. They’d call the cops”  
“Nah. I shot a guy a few weeks ago, they don’t care. Also, you’re breaking into my house, I’m sure the cops would be on my side.”  
The _Vagabond_ sighs. “You’d be dead before you pull the trigger.”  
“I’m sure Trevor wouldn’t like that.”  
“So we’re at an impasse.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I’m here to collect _Rimmy Tim._ ”  
“Yeah. Jeremy’s upstairs,” Matt sighs.  
Of course, the asshole just pulls a second gun on Matt. “You know his name.”  
Matt shrugs. “Yeah. We’re friends. Also, _Rimmy Tim-”_ he raises his voice _._ “Is a fucking ridiculous name.”  
Jeremy shouts from upstairs. “I know Matt. It’s supposed to be, goddamnit.”  
“Get your ass downstairs, your mom’s here.” Matt replies. _Vagabond_ just stands there, still aiming at Matt.  
When Jeremy finally comes downstairs he nearly drops what he’s holding. “Jesus, Ryan, why are you holding Matt at gunpoint. He’s _with_ us.”  
“You don’t know that for sure.”  
Matt clears his throat. “Dude, I handle millions of your money everyday. And have for about six and a half years, I’m pretty sure I’m with you.”  
Finally, the guy lowers his guns. “Jeremy, Gavin wants to do a ‘ _cheeky little heist with his bois’_ , and told me to get you.”  
Jeremy laughs. “So you decide to threaten Matt in his own home.”  
“He surprised me.”  
“ _I_ surprised _you_?! How do you think I felt.” Matt laughs because that’s all he can do. The most dangerous man in Los Santos is in his living room.  
The _Vagabond_ \- fucking Ryan- just shrugs and walks out with Jeremy, who yells a goodbye.

Somehow, some-fucking-how, Matt ended up with all of the fucking Fakes in his living room. He looks at them once and just shakes his head. Jeremy pushes past him and walks upstairs. Probably to shower. “Hi Geoff.” Matt says. “Long time no see.”  
Geoff smiles at him. “Sorry for piling up on you, but these idiots-” he points at Free and _Mogar,_ both _completely_ soaked in blood and _grinning._ “Wanted to meet Jeremy’s new friend.”  
Matt chuckles, and sits down on his computer chair. “I have one shower, so y’all are going to have to take turns. Jeremy is first-” Free makes a bird noise, and Matt feels his sanity crumble. “-because, he’s already there, probably. Don’t break my shit. I am also not your maid, so clean up after yourselves.”  
Matt is really impressed with himself of how sternly he spoke to Los Santos’ most wanted men, but he’s also about to piss his pants, because damn, this is a lot of pressure. Still they nod like fucking schoolchildren. He sighs. “Geoff knows the way around here, he’ll show you the guest room, with spare clothes.”

Jeremy is the first downstairs. “I’m sorry they all came.”  
Matt laughs and Jeremy does the couch-crash thing, this time hitting Matt fully in the face. “Ow dude. It’s not a problem though. Probably what I signed up for when I came here.”    
Another bird-sound follows and Free crashes through his living room door, _almost_ breaking it. _Mogar_ follows. Free squawks. “Look! _Michael look!_ They’re being domestic! Little J has a domestic side!”  
Mogar -okay, Matt should’ve probably found out their names before, he’s probably behind on the LSPD- Michael just rolls his eyes. “Jeremy, move.”  
Jeremy sits up and moves next to Matt, Michael sits down on the other end of the couch, and Gavin is next to him in an instant, blabbing something about _another lad boi_. Matt looks at Jeremy. “Little J?”  
“Yeah. Gavin is a nickname menace.”  
Matt is still a little shocked at how the Fakes are all actual people, with stupid quirks and such, when _Beardo_ walks in. She takes a seat in Matt’s computer chair, and swirls around. Gavin speaks up. “ Yo Jack, where have you left Geoffrey”  
“He’s in the shower,” She answers. “Ryan is brooding upstairs, something about his favorite knife or something, I don’t know.”  
“Oh yeah I threw that off the boat because he was being a prick.”  
She sighs and rubs her temple. “What did I expect?”  
Gavin then decides to make a beeline for Matt’s Xbox, and throws Michael a controller. “Play with me, boi!”  
Michael begrudgingly agrees, and Matt sits back and watches the crew behave around each other.

It’s weird how normal the most dangerous men in Los Santos can seem. They are bickering about the game Gavin, Jeremy, Michael and Geoff are playing, and it just seems so normal. He almost forgets that Ryan fucking held him at gunpoint, and that Gavin and Michael came in _bloodsoaked._ Not that Jeremy didn’t come in that way either, but that’s _Jeremy_. He realises that this is not the moment to ponder about how he sees his friend and decides to postpone the thought. Possibly forever. He almost doesn’t notice Jeremy pushing a controller in his hands, but Gavin is fucking egging him on about playing, so he snaps out of it.

Eventually they leave. Gavin calls him _lovely_ while Michael drags him away, and Ryan even apologizes for holding Matt at gunpoint, to which Geoff responds by yelling _What?_ , Jack just smiles.  
And Jeremy, Jeremy stays. Matt smiles and gets to cleaning up his house, because the Fakes leave a lot of shit behind, and even though Matt explains he is _not_ their maid, it’s his house, and he wants it clean. Jeremy helps, because Jeremy is _nice like that_ , even though Matt has told him several times that he doesn’t _have to_. It takes an actual full hour, and Matt begins to doubt that any of the Fakes are actual adults, and relays this thought to Jeremy. Jeremy laughs brightly, and Matt thinks _Oh._ _Oh shit._

Jeremy is such a constant in his life. He’s over so much that Matt gets a text from Jon asking him if he’s okay, that Matt hasn’t called him in a week. Matt swears, because he doesn’t want to lose his friend, and calls Jon, while watching Jeremy fail at a game. He knows Jon wasn’t really worried, or he would also have called Geoff. He does miss Jon, misses having a friend to talk to about this _thing_ with Jeremy. He can’t do it over the phone, especially not with Jeremy in the room, and Jon notices, because Jon is _awesome._

Jon comes to Los Santos for a weekend. Not only for Matt, Matt knows. Jon also has a long meeting with Trevor, Geoff and Lindsay, who controls most of the background crew people. Jon is going to be controlling his own branch of fronts in Liberty City.  
Matt and Jon go out celebrating that night. It take Matt a single drink to spill all his feelings about Jeremy to Jon. Jon laughs, because Jon _knew_ , and Jon is an asshole. Jon sleeps in Matt’s guest room and it’s almost weird to not have Jeremy there. Though, Matt knows Jeremy is in Boston, for family, right now. He misses having Jeremy around, even if had just been a day. Jon laughs and tells him he’s too far gone. Matt’s inclined to agree.

He sees Jon off at the Los Santos airport, and then waits an hour there so he can welcome Jeremy back, as a surprise. When Jeremy spots him, he runs to hug Matt. “Matt! You came to get me!” He cheers.  
Matt smiles and hugs back because he fucking missed Jeremy. “Yeah, I was here anyway so..” He trails off.  
“Jon left an hour ago.”  
“Yeah”  
“You waited for _me_.”  
“Yeah, I did.”  
“Matt. You’re the best.”  
Matt does his best to contain all the happy feelings he gets from Jeremy saying that, while smiling so brightly, but he can’t. Jeremy drives them back to Matt’s house, and Matt’s still smiling when they arrive. He doesn’t notice that Jeremy does the same.

It’s just a matter of time before one of them stops keeping up appearances. It just so happens to be Matt, and it just so happens to be the second Jeremy walks in, bloodspattered, still brandishing a knife. Matt can’t do it anymore, and just fucking kisses Jeremy right then and there, and Jeremy _kisses back_. When they break apart, Jeremy laughs. “I should come in like this more often.”  
Matt smiles. “You do. All the time.”  
Jeremy smiles, a glint of mischief in his eyes. “I know,” He kisses Matt. “But i really should shower.”  
“You know the way. I’ll make tea.”  
“You’re the best. Want to go out to dinner tonight?”  
“It’s Saturday. All tables are probably full.”  
“I’m sure they’ll make an exception for me.”  
“You’re not _Rimmy Timming_ your way into a dinner reservation.”  
“I _Rimmy Timmed_ my way into your heart.”  
“No. Absolutely not. Go shower.”

They do stay in that night, but Jeremy cooks for Matt. The rest of their evening is spent watching Netflix, cuddled on the couch. They stay like that for a while. Matt almost falls asleep on Jeremy’s chest, before they go upstairs. The guest room is vacant again, Jeremy takes up permanent residence next to Matt.  
Matt really likes his 17 year old self for applying to that vacancy he totally did not qualify for. He’d have no idea where he would be if he hadn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> look, i don't know shit about american stuff. this is probably not that accurate


End file.
